


Back to the good old days...

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in between 43 and 44. Eiji wished that things could have gone back to the good old days</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _**I wanted a stronger body. Much stronger than this..."  
** _   
" _That's why I can't forgive him anymore after this..."  
_   
He said that... yet he could not help hoping that things would go back to what it used to be. Back from the time before Ankh was taken by his other self. Back to that time.   
  
Those times... had been amongst the many happy times he had cherished. At least, the only ones he had since  _that_  time. He barely remembered the happy times he had  _before_ , and even if he could... he could not recall again his feelings from then.   
  
Sure, Ankh could be so annoying, bossy... difficult, rude and hard to bear; yet he could not remember even once had he hated Ankh for being what he was. Like  _really_  hated him.   
  
So now, even if he was really angry at Ankh for what cruel things he had done to Hina and him; deep inside... he was still hoping that Ankh would come back. Since, despite everything—Ankh has been a very good partner to him. That... despite he was awfully bad at trying to act like a proper person, Ankh was... really not that bad.   
  
He might be annoying, bossy, difficult, rude and unbearable—but Ankh was also so innocent, awkward, silly, adorable, childish and really, hard to not care about. It was always so amusing seeing him being so giddy while eating ice creams.   
  
Ankh was... is... a very important person to him... and Hina.   
  
Eiji sighed.   
  
Perhaps he should have not threatened Ankh about destroying the rest of his cores—but what else could he say to stop Ankh and get back the detective? That time, it really looked like Ankh was really going to kill the detective.   
  
He could still hear Ankh's voice shouting back at him in his ear. Ankh had always liked to shout out his orders rudely all the time, but this particular time...it really bothered him. The tone Ankh had used... that particular note in his voice, he always noticed it being used whenever Ankh was being very emotional. He could always ignore it before... not this time though.   
  
He did not want to destroy Ankh. If possible, he did not want to have to take that path! But at this rate... he and Ankh...   
  
"At this rate... if Ankh doesn't come back..."   
  
_Could he... destroy Ankh?  
_   
xxx   
  
Ankh stopped to perch on top of a skyscraper to take a breather before continuing to track the progress of his Vulture Yummy. He shrugged to himself.   
  
He had not planned to become so emotional when confronting Dr. Maki earlier, but at least he gained some useful information. First, finish with Uva's business... and later take on the others. He want to see how Kazari would react, to have him turn everything around to his advantage.   
  
Ankh cocked his head as he lift a hand to wipe a hint of moisture from his cheeks. He stared at it curiously.   
  
"Tears?"   
  
He snorted to himself as image of Hina and Eiji came to mind. "Don't be ridiculous!" He shrugged the thought away.   
  
"There's no way I would still feel attached to them!" He twitched again. "Be quiet! Just because you could also get inside my thoughts do not think you knew a lot about me!"   
  
Ankh shook his head again, as if a fly has hovered near his ears.   
  
"I won't hurt Hina, if that's what you want to hear. As long as she don't block my way that is..."


	2. Chapter 2

"This would do."   
  
Ankh threw the small bag onto the bed as he looked around the room. He raised his brow at the grim atmosphere of the room. Well, having gotten used to seeing the world through Izumi Shingo's eyes; Ankh has grown to appreciate the existence of bright colours around him. So now, standing in this bleak room... a part of him almost missed the familiar sight of Cous Coussier...   
  
" _Well... almost_ ," Ankh berated himself as he rolled his eyes.   
  
As if he would admit—even to himself—that he missed that crazy woman and her ridiculous ideas about dressing up. At least now, he had a proper place to sleep... and no Shiraishi Chiyoko to bother him all day. Now, for the present concern...   
  
He took out a set of fresh clothes from the bag before walking out of the room.   
  
"Looking for something?"   
  
Ankh rolled his eyes again as he turned to see Mezool in that little girl appearance she was so fond of.   
  
"Obviously, what did you think I was looking for? And who's the one at fault for that?"   
  
Ankh immediately resumed heading towards the direction of the washroom he thought he had spied earlier. He slammed the door behind him as he could hear Mezool chuckling at him from nearby.   
  
Ankh dumped the clothes on the nearby washbasin before shedding his wet clothes onto the floor. He turned the shower on and let the water wash over his whole body before starting to clean himself. Lucky. At least this mansion had its water supply running as well. He would not want to spend the rest of the day smelling as if he had just came out from the ocean.   
  
Why was Mezool  _not_  created based on the  _fresh-water_  creatures instead?   
  
Ankh turned the shower off and started putting his new clothes on. He paused as he recalled seeing Hina when he sneaked inside their apartment to pick up some of the clothes Hina had altered for him. He shook his head from the thought.   
  
He turned to pick up his wet clothes and squeezed the water out of it before putting them aside. He would hang them to dry later.   
  
Ankh groaned loudly as he walked out of the washroom, seeing Mezool still remaining where he had last seen her. Ankh ignored her as he headed back towards his  _room_ .   
  
xxx   
  
A pastel red towel suddenly dropped onto his head just as Ankh sat on the bed. He turned around just as Mezool slapped his hand away.   
  
"You should dry yourself properly, you know. You might get a cold instead," she said as Mezool continued drying Ankh's wet hair with the towel.   
  
Ankh snorted. "Heh! As if you cared if I get a cold..."   
  
Mezool chuckled again before sighing.   
  
"I was surprised to see you arriving here with Uva. Unexpected, considering your alliance with OOO before this."   
  
"Well, the situation changed. I'm not going to let Eiji destroy what's left of my cores easily after all. Bet you were disappointed to see me appearing instead of that impostor kid."   
  
Mezool whistled slightly.   
  
"Not really. Besides, the child earlier had even started to become more like you. It wouldn't matter much if either of you had remained."   
  
Ankh huffed. "Then all the more am I glad it's gone." He pulled the towel off his head before glaring at her. "Enough! My hair is dry, you can leave me alone now! I'm tired!" he cried out before throwing himself onto the bed.   
  
Mezool smiled softly towards him but made no effort to leave.   
  
"Are you all right, Ankh?"   
  
Ankh groaned as he pulled another pillow over his head.   
  
" _I'm fine_ . If you were talking about my destroyed cores."   
  
xxx   
_  
"The solution is both easy as well as hard. You should acquire a new desire, **your own!** "_   
  
It was funny... but to be treated like this, it has been a while.   
  
"Eiji-kun! How about this?"   
  
Hina took out another shirt before shoving it in his arm. "Try it on!" she said as Eiji looked down on it. It was a simple shirt adorned with some bright colours... supposedly.   
  
He started to recall a similar incident, some time ago—when he and Hina had taken Ankh out shopping for some new clothes. Ankh had complained a lot, when Hina had refused to let him choose far too many red-coloured attires. It took a bit of persuasion—on Hina's part, who promised to make some alterations on his choice of wardrobe to his liking—before Ankh had relented. It seemed as if a long time has passed since then...   
  
Eiji sighed to himself before giving back the shirt to Hina. He took another to try instead. He barely noted her surprised gasp, probably realising belatedly that the shirt had been adorned with shades of yellow and red.   
  
xxx   
  
He had enjoyed it, really he did. But as he said earlier, he used to have lived in this kind of life before. There was a bit of nostalgic feel to it, yet he could not let it move himself to desire more of it like he used to.   
  
Somehow without realising, he made a comparison as to how Ankh would have been able to enjoy all of this. He could not help it, it just happened.   
  
Really, things could not go back to where it used to be... couldn't it?   
  
It was different after all. The situation last time when Ankh had ran off to chase after his other self who created the Parrot Yummy before. Ankh had returned to his side then. This time, he would not be so lucky.   
  
Ankh had no more reason to come back to his side...   
  
"Eiji wake up! It's the Greeeds!"   
  
Eiji hastily got out as he looked up to see the four Greeeds that have blocked their paths. Against everything that he had been hoping for, Ankh finally flew down to make his appearance. His heart ached as he watch Ankh straighten up before smiling to him. So they finally arrived to this day.   
  
_There was no way we could return to those fond times, huh?_


End file.
